Mentalist Episode Tag: Cherry Picked, 5x5
by Donnamour1969
Summary: Jane and Lisbon chat post episode. Spoilers, 5x5. Friendship/humor.


A/N: Is anyone out there keeping count as to how often either a woman or a cop is the "bad guy" in these episodes? It must be very high. I got several chuckles throughout this episode, and I loved Jane's intensity at the end with Deputy Demunn (nice symbolic name there, don't you think?). And, may I say, Simon Baker's hair was especially lovely in this episode.

Anyway, here's my take on what might have happened after Jane's left Demunn's house. Hope this sounds plausible, although, I have to say I'm a little confused as to why Jane called the cops (except that the deputy was obviously a disgusting scum bag).

And a note on the numbering of this and the last episode. 5x5 and 5x6 were shown out of order. "Red Dawn" was actually 5x6, which makes it the 100th episode.

**Episode Tag: "Cherry Picked," 5x5**

"You could have told me, you know," said Lisbon as she watched Jane fix himself a cup of tea in the HQ kitchenette.

"Deniability, Lisbon, remember?"

"I can't believe you're using that excuse again."

He paused in dunking his teabag to look at her sharply. "Last time you were involved in anything to do with Red John, he wanted your head. The less you know, the better on this. Red John's inside man will be able to report that you had nothing to do with it."

She knew she wasn't going to get through to him on this point. Sure, her feelings were hurt that he hadn't shared what he was doing with the deputy, but she also felt a warmth inside that she was beginning to associate with his protectiveness toward her. She didn't feel it was a trust issue, although she had her suspicions he was also protecting her from further jealousy about his relationship with Lorelei. She sighed and changed the subject slightly.

"Deputy Demunn could have had you arrested for breaking and entering."

"I'd simply say he invited me in—his word against mine. There was no sign of forced entry—I made sure of it. Besides, who are they going to believe, a rapist or a CBI employee?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Given your track record, it's really a toss-up."

Jane tossed his used tea bag almost violently into the trashcan, suddenly very tired despite his rush of excitement after having gotten a lead to where the FBI was hiding Lorelei. "I think you're missing the big picture here, Lisbon. I could have her in an interrogation room by tomorrow, if I'm lucky. "

"If they're not tipped off now by Demunn's arrest and move her somewhere else. If she does materialize, the FBI will just claim a clerical error."

"Perhaps, but they won't have a chance to weasel out of turning her over this time. I'll see to that."

"Jane…what are you up to?"

He shrugged, his face scarily blank.

"Deniability, Lisbon," he repeated. He turned and left her to walk back to his couch. She followed him.

"I'm not going to freak out about you and Lorelei anymore. I'm over that," she said quietly, joining him on the worn, brown leather. He sipped his hot tea gingerly and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really?"

It all came flooding back to both of them—the unfortunate way Lisbon had found out he'd slept with Red John's minion, her fury after listening in on his interrogation and the subsequent kiss he'd shared with Lorelei. Jane found it hard to believe she was "over that."

"Okay," she said, "I've accepted you are going to have to say and…and do some things I might not like in order to break her. I can handle it now."

She wasn't going to beg him to include her, like a little girl wanting to play with the boys, but he owed her some trust, some faith, for all that she'd done for him, for all that they'd gone through together. She had this trump card, and so she played it.

"And besides, you owe me," she concluded simply.

He smiled—couldn't help it. "You're good," he said in admiration. "I think I've been a very bad influence on you, Lisbon. You've discovered the power of guilt, particularly over me, and you're using it against me. Well played indeed."

"Yes," she said, and likely it was his bad influence that made her not feel one twinge of guilt about that either.

He leaned his head against the back of the couch, closing his eyes in what Lisbon immediately recognized as defeat. _Score one for the girls' team_, she thought in satisfaction.

"Fine. I'll clue you in when it is safe to do so. Meantime, act normal and 'let not our looks put on our purposes.'"*

"Well, when I find out exactly what our _purposes _are, I'll be sure not to. But don't stab me in the back, Jane," she cautioned, though a smile hovered around her lips.

"I wouldn't dream of it. There's a special place in Hell for traitors, you know."

"I thought you didn't believe in Hell," she countered, relaxing now into the softness of the couch alongside him.

"Oh, I never said that, Lisbon," he replied wryly.

He reached over and took her hand, giving it a mild squeeze before releasing it and taking another sip of tea.

A/N: From future spoilers, it's seems obvious what's coming with Lorelei, but I'm certainly hopeful he keeps Lisbon in the loop. Thanks for reading. I'd love it if you logged in to tell me what you think.

*This quote was of course from the traitor, Brutus, in Shakespeare's _Julius Caesar._


End file.
